


Certain as the Eagle Flies

by thepoetsdream



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, No one actually dies but characters plan the death of another character, Threats of Violence, lots of platonic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoetsdream/pseuds/thepoetsdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what they thought were abandoned woods, a group of fairies build a well structured society to protect themselves from the dangers of the outside. What happens when the outside stumbles into their safe haven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. The title is from 'Drink with me' in the musical Les Misérables. 
> 
> In this story it is also assumed that fairies are the same height as humans.
> 
> As always, let me know if I need to fix something or tag anything else. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Enjolras shook his head, trying to clear the image from his head. There was no way he had seen that. A human.

Yet, with another shake of his head, he was still there, traipsing through the woods, a clear lack of wings and the brown color of his skin contrasting strongly against the dark green wings and skin of the fairies watching him. They all stared silently as the human continued through the woods. With a quick glance at Jehan and Courfeyrac, they all followed the human, making as little noise as possible. The human stopped at a stream, cupping his hand and leaning over to sip the water below him before sliding across the ground to rest against a tree.

Enjolras ducked back behind their tree, peeking back out again only to make sure the human was sleeping before turning and talking with Courfeyrac and Jehan.

“What is he doing here?” Courfeyrac was already asking, looking between the other two fairies worriedly. 

“I do not know,” Enjolras answered, looking just as worried as Courf did, “but we need to alert the others as to what is happening.”

Jehan nodded in response, but before they could say anything, Courfeyrac was already speaking again.

“I will fly back to base,” he suggested. He was the quickest of the three, and obviously the best choice in a time sensitive mission. “You two stay here and watch him.”

Courfeyrac was gone within seconds, flying silently through the forest and back to where the others were no doubt gathered. As soon as he was gone, Jehan was back to conversing with Enjolras.

“What do you think he wants?” they were asking him, but Enjolras was too busy watching the sleeping human to fully pay attention to his friend's question.

“I am not sure,” he distractedly answered, trying to pull himself back to the conversation at hand.

“Will we have to kill him?” Jehan asked, which snapped Enjolras back to their conversation. They sounded scared, and Enjolras was reminded how innocent they still were. Jehan had only been ten when they had stumbled across their group, bleeding and bruised. They had said they were running from something, and no one else had asked questions, accepting them warmly into the group. How that young, hurt fairy had managed to refrain from violence the rest of their life was beyond Enjolras.

“We will see what everyone else thinks,” Enjolras finally said, not wanting to lie to his friend but also not wanting to upset them even more. 

Jehan nodded, bending their head slightly to pick at their nails nervously. Enjolras was about to say something else when a loud curse cut him off. 

The human was awake and staring right at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the tags I added! Certain characters plan the death of another character in this chapter. There is no physical death, and there will be no physical death, but there are mentions of it in the plotting. Please do not read it that will trigger you.
> 
> On a personal note, thank you for all the views and kudos/comments on the first chapter! They make my day to see :)
> 
> I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters I am using. 
> 
> Let me know if I need to change anything or tag something.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Enjolras jumped to his feet. Jehan followed, both refraining from flying above the ground as they normally did to minimize the attention on their wings.

“Who are you?” Jehan asked, eyeing the human, now jumping up himself and running his hands through his brown curls.

“Grantaire,” he said in a rough, wary voice, “But everyone calls me ‘R’.” 

He was frowning, looking up and down at the fairies in his view. 

“Who are you?” Now it was Grantaire’s turn to ask the question. Enjolras tried to fold his wings out of view, but it wasn’t possible for them to fold back any further. 

He grew uncomfortable at Grantaire’s searching gaze. His eyes were scanning everywhere, and he felt Jehan shrink back next to him.

Grantaire noticed the wings. Enjolras saw the moment he did. His eyes grew wide, and he stumbled backwards, shoving his arms out for balance.

He was going to run. Enjolras saw the fear in his eyes, saw the internal debate of ‘fight or. flight,’ running through his mind.

“Wait,” he cried, just as Grantaire turned to bolt. Enjolras knew what would happen if he escaped. He would make it to the nearest village, collapse in a tavern, and spill the entire story to the nearest crowd of people. Word would spread like wildfire, and within a day they would be hunted.

“We can not let you leave,” Jehan took over, stepping forward with Enjolras, closer to where Grantaire still looked stuck. They turned when the unmistakable voices of Combeferre, Joly, and Courfeyrac trailed back to them, but Enjolras kept eye-contact with the human, certain he would run with any opportunity. 

“Over here,” Jehan called, and the unmistakable flutter of wings followed until the three fairies were right next to Enjolras and Jehan.

Joly whistled, giving Grantaire a once over. “What are we going to do with him?” He asked.

Grantaire whimpered, and fumbled in his belt, drawing out a small pocket knife and holding it out. “Just let me go,” he begged, desperation creeping in his voice, waving the knife around haphazardly, “I will not tell anyone anything, I swear.”

“Calm down,” Combeferre said, taking a step forward, and stepping back when Grantaire lunged at him with his knife, “we are not going to hurt you.”

The man visibly sagged, but still kept the knife out in his tense grip, glancing at all the fairies with distrust in his eyes.

“We are not?” Jehan asked, the relief they felt evident in their voice.

“No,” Combeferre said, maintaining eye contact with Grantaire. The human glanced behind him, making a plan of escape.

“We still can not let you leave,” Combeferre stated, noticing the way Grantaire was planning out his route of escape.

“But-” Grantaire said, the fear back in his eyes.

“You will just have to come back with us for now,” Jehan said kindly, noticing the panic in the human, “We will work something out.”

Enjolras noticed how assured both Combeferre and Jehan were that they would work something out without killing Grantaire. Did they not remember the last encounter the group had experienced with a human? Enjolras wasn’t sure how to bring that up without bringing Grantaire back to a state of defense, so he kept quiet, letting Courfeyrac explain to Grantaire what they were going to do to him right now.

“We are going to bring you back to our camp,” Courfeyrac was saying, “But unfortunately we will need to blindfold you. We can not let anyone know the location,” he explained apologetically. “Enjolras will lead you,” Courfeyrac said with a nod to where he was still standing next to Jehan. 

Grantaire hesitated before nodding to show he understood. 

“Okay,” Courfeyrac said, pulling a scrap of cloth out, tying it around Grantaire’s eyes.

“Do not worry,” Courf was saying, “Enjolras is an excellent leader. He will get you back to base without a scratch.” 

Grantaire mumbled something, but Enjolras was too far away to hear it. Evidently it was something funny as Courfeyrac laughed heartily, clapping him on the back.

He waved Enjolras over, who was instantly at his side. His stomach dropped as he saw Courf mouth the word ‘Ravine’ before heading back to the others. It had been what he was expecting, but it still churned his stomach as he realized what he had to do to the unsuspecting human.

“I am going to grab your elbow so you don’t run into anything,” he warned, waiting for a response before he touched him. 

He received a quick, nervous nod before he gently grabbed the human’s elbow, leading him to his doom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning for discussion or death in this chapter! Once again, no one dies, but a character debates the death of another character.
> 
> There is also minor violence at the end.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters used.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented on, and/or given kudos to this story. It means a lot to me!

“So you are an artist?” Enjolras was asking him now, their conversation carrying out pleasantly, despite what was about to happen.

“Yeah,” he admitted, sounding embarrassed , “but not a very good one. Something has to keep us alive though.” 

“Us?” Enjolras asked, genuinely curious about the human’s life.

“My sister and her daughter. Her husband passed away, so they are staying with me for the time being.” Enjolras felt his stomach clench. This human had others to take care of, others whose survival was linked with his. By killing him, Enjolras would be killing his entire family.

He couldn't do it. He stopped in his tracks, feeling Grantaire jerk to a stop next to him as well. He turned his head, but still couldn't see what was happening.

“What?” he asked, as he felt Enjolras stop.

He was stuck. Letting this man live meant putting everyone in danger. But the thought of a young child and mother starving on the streets struck a chord in Enjolras’s heart. They would be condemned with him. Not only would this man's blood be on his hands, but his sister and her child’s death would stain them as well. 

It was too much; he couldn't do it. He would lead him back to Basecamp, keep the blindfold on, and let Combeferre come up with a different plan. 

Combeferre. Combeferre was relying on him to do this. Everyone was relying on him to do this. If he brought Grantaire back, the entire camp would be in danger. He couldn't risk it, not even for Grantaire’s family. 

“Nothing,” Enjolras said, resuming his quick pace through the forest, “I just thought I heard something.”

Grantaire didn't say anything else and Enjolras worried that he knew what was happening.

“What village do you live in?” Enjolras asked, trying to remain as normal as possible so as not to worry Grantaire.

Grantaire opened his mouth to say something but a rustling in the trees broke them off and Enjolras pulled him to another stop.

Enjolras looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

Another fairy stepped out from the trees accompanied by three more distinct figures behind him.

“Tholomyés,” Enjolras said, spitting the word at him before promptly backing both Grantaire and himself as far away as possible.

“Good to see you again too, Enjolras,” He said, sneer matching the snarling tone of his voice.

“I see you brought fresh meat,” someone said from behind him, and Enjolras could make out the faint shape of Listolier.

“Back off,” now it was Enjolras’s turn to snarl, before stepping forward to look more threatening. 

A shortened cry from behind him made Enjolras turn around quickly, but a fist to the side of his head had him out cold before he could even see what had happened.


End file.
